


Beautiful Cat Lady

by ErinTesden



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, Dorkiness, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Han Jumin Has Feelings, Humor, I Love Han Jumin, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Character, POV Han Jumin, POV Lesbian Character, Possessive Han Jumin, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Rule 63, Sexual Tension, Shoujo-ai, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinTesden/pseuds/ErinTesden
Summary: MC decided to enter the RFA to help those in need... But the nice apartment and the stern and weird, but funny and gorgeous adorable cat lady that was her boss were what sealed her decision. [Fem! Jumin Han] (Yuri / FemSlash)
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Han Jumin & Kang Jaehee, Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Rika, Han Jumin & V | Kim Jihyun, Han Jumin & Zen | Ryu Hyun, Han Jumin/Main Character, Kang Jaehee & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Beautiful Cat Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a weird idea I had.
> 
> Well, basically I intended to make yuri and a story of my favourite ship at the same time! So I decided to do a gender-bender of Jumin.
> 
> I decided on the name Jina because I liked it as a somewhat equivalent... Though I recently heard Jumin can also be a female name...?
> 
> Let in the reviews if you like the name Jina or would prefer that I just used Jumin as a neutral/unisex name!
> 
> Anyway, let's begin!

**Day 0**

* * *

It was a normal day like any other.

 _ **MC**_ was in her apartment. Just finishing that month's report for the company she worked for. It was an easy but still tiring job.

More than anything, she was feeling slightly bored... And lonely.

It was already three years since she lived by herself. And her interactions with other people had reduced immensely since her first and only attempt of a romantic relationship crashed to the ground in flames like the Hindenburg about two years ago.

She had resigned from her old job and had worked from home since then.

"...What's this?"

Taking a moment to rest while looking for new games for her phone. She found a recommended app that called her attention.

 _ **Mystic Messenger**_.

It was one of those chat-apps that connects you randomly with other users. And it was kinda what she needed; people that wouldn't judge her to talk about different stuff.

...And who knows? Maybe she could even meet someone special! She hoped to be luckier with this one than she was with any of those apps marketed to find people to date... Those didn't take into account her preferences.

So MC installed and opened _Mystic Messenger_. The first thing that welcomed her was a weird programming code-like background. She blinked with curiosity... Was it bugged or something?

Suddenly some messages appeared.

* * *

Unknown: ...Hello...?

Unknown: Can you see this?

MC: OH! Hi!

Unknown: ...Good. Finally connected. Thank God.

Unknown: **It's not everyday you get a text from a stranger.**

* * *

**An hour later...**

Things had become weird...

"Huh. This place looks nice, actually."

The mysterious guy from the app -a college student- had asked her to help him communicate with the owner of a lost cell-phone he had found during his college trip.

The direction he gave her guided her to an opulent apartment complex. It was kind of relieving; there was _no way_ she would be in danger in such a marvellous place.

So, following his last instructions, she arrived at an apartment door with a security panel in it.

* * *

Unknown: ...Do you find it?

MC: Yes!

Unknown: Perfect. Now you should enter the password.

Unknown: *********

MC: Okay, but...Is this fine?

MC: won't they get mad with me?

Unknown: Don't worry!

Unknown: You will help these people a lot.

Unknown: I'm sure they are going to **really** appreciate you for it.

MC: You think so...? (*v*)

* * *

She enthusiastically inputted the digits, and the door opened.

* * *

MC: Done!

MC: ...But I don't see anyone inside.

Unknown: **Maybe you should enter.**

Unknown: If you get inside it'll be easier for them to hear you if you call them.

MC: Oh. You are right!

Unknown: Th-

Unknown: ank

Unknown: you...

MC: (*v*)

* * *

She entered the apartment and immediately the chat-app bugged again...

* * *

Jina Han: This day has been busy.

Jina Han: That's not something new, though.

Jina Han: **All my days are busy.**

Jina Han: But I was feeling especially tired today.

Jina Han: ...I had exactly eight hours of sleep.

Jina Han: And I knew that my alimentation wasn't the problem, either.

Jina Han: In fact, my general health is top-notch.

Jina Han: I guess today was just a bad day for me.

Jina Han: And yet...

_**-Jina Han added 'ellizabeth3rd_resting_in_the_ '** _

Jina Han: The moment I saw her all my tiredness went away.

Jina Han: **Like an angel that graced me with her presence and the warmth of her love.**

Jina Han: ...I know none of you will understand.

Jina Han: But I still can't stop myself from sharing this happiness with you.

Jina Han: I wish your day has been productive too.

MC: OMG!

MC: **SHE IS SO CUTE!**

Jina Han: ...

Jina Han: **...Who...?**

MC: Hi! My name is MC!

MC: ...Guess you already knew that from my nickname.

MC: I'm surprised it wasn't taken. My name is really common.

Jina Han: ...

MC: Oh!

MC: Just wanted to say that your cat is precious!

MC: **I can understand that you love her so much.**

MC: I had a little black kitty when I was a little and it was like my best friend.

MC: I would have a cat now if pets weren't prohibited where I live (T-T)

MC: But if it wasn't the case, I would like to have a kitty so beautiful like yours!

Jina Han: ...

Jina Han: ... **What? (◣_◢)**

_**-Jina Han has logged out.** _

MC: EH?!

* * *

MC wanted to hit her head to the wall in frustration.

"I messed up, right!? Was I too talkative?! ...Too annoying?" She asked herself, feeling down.

For some reason, Unknown had disconnected or something, leaving her in the apartment without knowing what to do.

It sure didn't seem to be anyone else inside the place...

And then the app connected her with this Jina Han. Such a beautiful woman...

And despite the serious expression in her profile-pic, the woman seemed a lovely person, considering her messages.

"Then, what did I do to make her mad...?!"

* * *

_**-707 has logged in.** _

MC: Eh?

MC: **Another person connected?**

707: **Stop right there!**

707: I caught you red-handed, you fiend!

707: Now you'll be punished in the name of justice!

MC: lol.

MC: **(I can do that too).**

MC: Oh, no!

MC: Please have mercy, hero!

707: NOP!

707: The hero of justice is known for his infinite charisma and power!

707: **But no mercy for the evil!**

707: Especially not the ones that threaten to kidnap my sweetElly!

MC: ...EH?!

MC: The white kitty?

MC: I never said that!

MC: I wouldn't ever do such a thing!

MC: ...Wait.

MC: You know Jina Han?

707: Of course I know her!

707: **She is my lost twin sister.**

707: Can't you see the similarities?

MC: ...No...?

707: Doesn't matter! That's not the point. Look:

707: **'I would like to have a kitty so beautiful like yours!'**

707: This was you some minutes ago.

707: Such devious words drip of ill intentions and kidnapping schemes!

707: **Besides the fact, you hacked into this app.**

MC: I had no weird intentions when I typed that!

MC: I was just being sincere about my wish of having a similar pet.

MC: And I hacked nothing!

707: **Yeah, right.**

707: That would be more believable if u weren't inside Rika's apartment.

MC: Rika's apartment?

707: **The place you're at this moment...**

707: Yes.

707: **I can see u.**

707: ...

707: No. Not there.

707: To ur right.

707: The other right.

707: ...Now look up...

707: **THERE!**

707: Smile to the camera.

707: ...

707: Lol. U look so funny babbling to the camera in a panic!

707: ...See. Though, I would like to say the opposite...

707: The truth is that those cameras record only video, not audio.

707: So it doesn't matter how much you try to explain yourself.

707: I won't get anything unless u type it in here.

MC: **...I didn't hack anything, I promise!**

MC: I simply downloaded and installed this app normally.

MC: And then came here after this guy called Unknown asked me to do him a favour!

MC: It was him who gave me the password!

MC: So please don't get me in jail, officer!

707: I'm not from the police, lol!

707: But I would recommend you to sit in a chair, touch nothing, nor try to flee.

707: Or I'll call the actual security people. (´ ▽ `)

MC: (T_T)

_**-Jina Han has logged in.** _

Jina Han: Good news.

Jina Han: Elizabeth the 3rd is safe. (◠‿◠)

Jina Han: I have all the guards on alert of any suspicious person trying to get close to her.

Jina Han: ...

Jina Han: ...

Jina Han: Why is the intruder still in the chat...?

Jina Han: ...

Jina Han: **...And she is actually in Rika's apartment too...?**

Jina Han: **State your name, intruder.**

MC: My name is MC... (T_T)

Jina Han: **State your actual name... (◣_◢)**

MC: (T_T) (T-T)

707: Lol.

707: Don't bully her, Jina.

707; Bullying is bad!

Jina Han: **Trespassing into someone else's place, threatening Elizabeth the 3rd's safety and hacking her way into the chat, is definitely worse.**

MC: (T-T) (T_T) (T-T)

707: Actually, I'm wondering if she did any of that -but the first.

Jina Han: ...What do you mean?

707: It's simple.

707: If she was the hacker, she could have attempted to hide her presence to spy on us.

707: **...But she didn't.**

707: And the hacker seems to be good enough to do it if they wanted.

707: They truly did a superb job covering their trace, after all.

Jina Han: So you say, she isn't the hacker.

Jina Han: ...But even if that's the case, she could be an accomplice.

MC: I'm not!

Jina Han: **Silence.**

707: Lol.

707: I doubt she is an accomplice, either.

707: If she was, then her role in this would be to take something from Rika's place.

707: And again...

707: **She didn't.**

707: In fact, considering the time tags.

707: She lost the opportunity she had reading and talking about Elly with you in the chat, Jina! (´ ▽ `)

Jina Han: Maybe her plan was only to distract us...

Jina Han: **While someone else tried to take Elizabeth the 3rd away. (◣_◢)**

MC: That's not true! (T_T)

707: She is right.

707: I'm just looking at the security cameras at your penthouse.

707: And there's no suspicious activity inside or outside at all.

707: Whatever the hacker intended.

707: The only thing they accomplished was to leave MC at our mercy.

707: **...Which is weird.**

Jina Han: ...

Jina Han: Okay. I'll trust you.

Jina Han: Because your reasoning is sound.

Jina Han: And I won't question the fact you hacked the cameras of my home without asking me.

Jina Han: **But then who's this person and what's she doing in here?**

MC: I'm MC. (T-T)

_**-ZEN has logged in.** _

ZEN: ...Uff, this day was tiring.

ZEN: But otherwise amazing.

ZEN: Everyone did a splendid job and there's not much to do before we finish the commercial.

ZEN: I can't wait before it's aired...!

ZEN: My precious perfect face for everyone to see! (◦‿◡✧)

ZEN: ...Hmm.

ZEN: Is something the matter, guys?

MC: ...!

MC: Are you Zen?!

MC: **THE OG 'ZEN'?**

ZEN: **Of course, I am! There's no one else like me!** (◦‿◡✧)

ZEN: ...Uh?

MC: I saw your last musical, and it was amazing!

MC: I didn't know what to expect, but you made the money I spend on the ticket worth it!

ZEN: Oh, thank you!

ZEN: Such kind words make me enjoy my job so much.

ZEN: ...But who are you, pretty lady?

MC: I'm MC! (*v*)

Jina Han: (-_-)

707: LOL!

707: You arrived at a weird moment, Zen.

707: But if you want to catch up.

707: Go to the start of this conversation.

ZEN: ...Ah? Okay.

MC: ...I can't believe I just talked with Zen!

707: Lol. Seems we have someone else in Team Jaehee! (ᗒᗊᗕ)

Jina Han: **Nonsense.**

Jina Han: Physical attractiveness is temporary.

MC: I know. But I don't even 'like' Zen in that way.

MC: **He is pretty much the complete opposite of my type, actually.**

MC: I just respect him a lot. He is truly talented!

Jina Han: **...No one asked. (-_-)**

Jina Han: And Seven.

Jina Han: Aren't you being too calm about this?

707: Oh. That question sounds a bit too indirect for you, Ms Ceo.

707: So I should put it in the same blunt way u usually speak.

707: Do you think I'm not taking this seriously enough, lol?

Jina Han: **...Yes.**

707: Well, the truth is...

707: I'm typing with my feet right now.

707: While using my hands to multitask.

707: Tracing the hacker,

707: And finishing a 50-pages report for my boss. (O.o)

707: While I'm also paying attention to five monitors at the same time in case anything weird happens.

707: ...So if I seem chill. (´ ▽ `)

707: I should tell u.

707: **I'm not.**

MC: No! Don't overwork yourself! (T_T)

707: ...Such a kind person, lolol! (´ ▽ `)

707: Oh! And also,

707: I'm waiting until V connects.

707: **So he decides what to do now.**

_**-Jaehee Kang has logged in.** _

707: Aw, thought it was him!

Jaehee Kang: Ms Han, why aren't you responding to my calls?

Jina Han: We are having a crisis.

Jina Han: So I don't have the time for anything else at this moment.

Jaehee Kang: Did Elizabeth the 3rd coughed fur-balls again?

Jaehee Kang: Because I repeat. That's not a crisis.

Jaehee Kang: **Just a cat being a cat.**

Jaehee Kang: ...Ah. Wait.

Jaehee Kang: ...Who is MC?

MC: Hi! (*v*)

MC: **(Another woman!)**

MC: You are a Zen's fan too, right?!

Jaehee Hang: ...Uh?

707: Go to the start of this conversation.

Jina Han:...Go to the start of this conversation.

Jaehee Kang: ... (=_=)|||

Jaehee Kang: Fine.

707: Okay!

707: Seems we are having a reunion today, lol!

707: **Just let V be the next to appear, God, please.**

_**-Yoosung has logged in.** _

707:LOLOL!

707: MURPHY ATTACKS AGAIN!

Yoosung: Failed my midterms! (T_T)

707: Cuz u played LOLOL all night lol.

MC: My condolences!

MC: Some colleges are too tough on their students.

MC: Prioritizing a good memory over actually learning and comprehending what they are trying to teach you.

Yoosung: Yeah! (T_T)

Yoosung: it's exactly like you say!

MC ...

MC: I never failed a midterm, though... :D

Yoosung: **That's mean! (T_T)**

Jina Han: ...

707: ... (lol)

MC: ... :)

Yoosung: ...

Yoosung: ...?

Yoosung: **WAIT! WHO ARE YOU?!**

707: Go to the start of this conversation, lol.

Jina Han: Go to the start of this conversation.

MC: Go to the start of this conversation. :)

Yoosung: (T_T)

MC: You guys are fun!

Jina Han: ...

707: Yay!

707: We are a group of hilarious people.

707: Except for the uptight heiress, lol.

Jina Han: **I'm Ms uptight heiress for you.**

MC: Lol, you seem a fun person too! (*v*)

Jina Han: ...

Jina Han: Of course I am.

MC: (*v*)(*v*)(*v*)

Jina Han: **But don't get too friendly with me, yet.**

MC: (T_T)

_**-V has logged in.** _

707: V! Finally!

Jina Han: ...Please, help sort this out, V.

V: Oh.

V: Hello, Luciel.

V: Hello, Jina.

V: I'll make my best effort.

MC: Luciel?

V: ...Ah, with 'Luciel' I mean 707.

V: And greetings. You are MC, right?

MC: Yeah. (*v*)

MC: Nice to meet you!

MC: Your name is peculiar.

707: Lol, said the pot to the kettle.

V: Hmm?

V: ...Ah. V is just a nickname, haha.

V: It's just the way people call me in here.

V: **In the 'RFA' chat.**

MC: 'RFA'?

MC: Not 'Mystic Messenger'?

707: She said the game's name, lolol

MC: ...?

V: ...?

V: Excuse my ignorance.

V: Was that a reference to something?

V: I'm not that aware of current pop culture.

V: But in any case, it's a pleasure to meet you too.

V: About your question.

V: **'RFA' stands for 'Rika's Fundraising Association'.**

V: We are an organisation dedicated to hosting parties with the purpose of fundraising money for diverse charities.

MC: OH!

MC: ...I think I read about you before.

MC: You have helped many people in need! (*v*)

MC: You guys are brilliant!

V: Oh.

V: Thanks for your kind words.

V: ...Rika would be happy to hear them.

V: Now. Luciel told me about the situation.

V: And if my understanding is right.

V: It seems someone tricked you into entering Rika's apartment and brought you to this chat.

V: Am I wrong?

MC: No, that's it!

MC: This Unknown guy contacted me through this app and asked me to help him!

MC: He was supposedly looking for the owner of a lost phone he found.

MC: Then he told me the direction of the apartment and the password to enter!

V: I see. It's unusual.

V: Not only that the hacker surpassed Luciel's security.

V: A feat in itself.

V: But the fact they also knew the password.

V: ...No one knew about it. Not even me.

Jina Han: And none of us even knew about the direction of Rika's place either.

Jina Han: **Only Seven.**

V: It was necessary.

V: That place was the only one in which Rika could have absolute privacy.

V: After all, it was there where she did all her work for the RFA.

V: And where she stored the resulting documents.

V:... **Which involves sensitive information of our past guests.**

MC: EH! Is that so?! (o.o)

MC: ...Then I should leave, right?

Jina Han: That would be the sensible thing to do.

Jina Han: Letting an outsider roam around such documents is a terrible idea.

Jina Han: **...Even though I didn't even know such info existed.**

V: Sorry, Jina.

V: Like I said. It was part of her private life and her work.

V: Also, I want to propose an alternative for our present course of action.

Jina Han: ...

MC: Hmm?

V: Someone guided MC to that apartment.

V: But only Rika was supposed to know its password.

V: So if my guess is right.

V: The person who guided MC...

Yoosung: **...Was someone close to Rika! (o.O)**

Jina Han: ...!

V: Oh. Hello, Yoosung.

Yoosung: Yeah, hi.

Yoosung: I read all the messages!

Yoosung: Its true then, V?

Yoosung: ... **Am I right?!**

V: Actually.

V: **You could be.**

V: I think Rika told the password to a friend.

V: ...Knowing what would happen to her.

V: So the info in her apartment wouldn't be lost.

V: And set this friend to choose an outsider person.

V: MC.

V: And guided her to us.

Yoosung: **I knew it!**

Yoosung: Hi! My name is Yoosung Kim.

Yoosung: I'm a college student and 20 years old.

Yoosung: Nice too met you!

MC: Hi! (*v*)

MC: My name is MC and I'm 25 years old!

Jina Han: **Could you stop with the introductions for a moment...?**

Jina Han: V.

Jina Han: What you and Yoosung are saying seems highly unlikely to me.

Jina Han: Even in the scenario you propose...

Jina Han: Wouldn't have Rika told the password to you instead of a random person we don't even know about?

Jaehee Kang: **...Ms Han.**

V: Hello, Jaehee.

Jaehee Kang: Hi, V.

Jina Han: ...Assistant Kang.

Jina Han: It took you a while to read the previous messages.

Jaehee Kang: That wasn't the case.

Jaehee Kang: I finished a while ago.

Jaehee Kang: It's just this situation was so shocking.

Jaehee Kang: I just didn't know when or how to intervene.

Jaehee Kang: So I remained silent.

Jaehee Knag: But if you let me say something.

Jaehee Kang: **I think you may have been a bit insensible to V with what you just said.**

MC: ...She is right. (T_T)

Yoosung: **...Jina is kinda right, though...**

Jina Han: Hmm.

Jina Han: ...Is true what Assistant Kang is saying, V?

V: ...Its fine, Jina.

V: Don't worry about it.

V: **But I'm sad to say your assertion it's wrong.**

V: Rika didn't have to necessarily tell me about the password.

V: She was really private with her work.

V: ...But If she told someone.

V: And I think she did.

V: ... **I'm sure I was the first person she discarded.**

Jina Han: ...

Yoosung: ...Were you two really getting along that badly before she...?

V: **...Please, Yoosung.**

V: That's not important now.

V: Hyun, are you around too?

MC: Hyun?

ZEN: Yes! Hello, V!

ZEN: And wow!

ZEN: Things got bizarre suddenly.

ZEN: ...An old friend of Rika appearing from nowhere.

ZEN: Hacked us and brought MC to Rika's apartment!

ZEN: What's even happening?!

Jaehee Kang: Don't stress yourself ZEN!

Jaehee Kang: That's bad for your skin.

ZEN: Ah... You are right like always, Jaehee...

V: Good.

V: Now we are all here and as informed as possible.

Yoosung: But we still know practically nothing! :(

V: ...Such is the situation.

V: In the next days we'll know more as Luciel keeps investigating the hacker's attack.

707: Yay! Count on me! (´ ▽ `)

V: But about MC.

V: **...I think she should join the RFA as our new host.**

MC: **EH! (O.O)**

707: YAY! YAY!

707: A new member! 33

ZEN: Really!? :D

ZEN: That would be amazing!

ZEN: I was getting tired of the fact that leaving Jaehee aside,

ZEN: Our only other current female-member is such a pampered brat. :v

Jina Han: ...

Yoosung: This is hard to assimilate.

Yoosung: But If that's what Rika wished...

Jaehee Kang: **Wait a second.**

Jaehee Kang: V, I know we don't currently have any proof of MC being a dangerous person.

Jaehee Kang: But we don't know if she is safe, either.

Jaehee Kang: What if this Unknown person doesn't even exist?

Jaehee Kang: And it was she who hacked us and planned everything...

MC: I'm not, I swear!

V: ...Thank you for your opinion, Jaehee.

V: I'm sure all of you have similar thoughts and doubts.

V: **But trust me on this.**

V: If MC is someone not to be trusted, we'll find it and deal with it later.

MC: (T_T)

V: But I don't think that's the case.

V: You see, MC.

V: Since some years ago.

V: ...After Rika let us.

V: We just stopped hosting parties.

V: And we kept using this chat for only personal purposes.

707: Zen to talk about himself.

707: Jina to presume about how cute Elly is.

707: Yoosung to whine about his misadventures in life, lol.

707: Jaehee for venting about work.

707: **And me to showcase my cute babies. 33**

V: And at this pace.

V: If we don't organize another party soon.

V: **The RFA will simply disappear.**

Jina Han: V.

Jina Han: I get what you are trying to say...

707: You surely don't, lolol.

ZEN: Seven is probably right, lol.

ZEN: You suck at human emotions, trust-found kid.

Jina Han: ...But I don't think you are thinking about this objectively.

Jina Han: **Assistant Kang is right.**

Jina Han: We can't trust blindly on a stranger just because her story seems to make a bit of sense.

V: I know, Jina.

V: But like I said.

V: **I need you all to trust me.**

V: Luciel will take care of the hacker.

V: MC. If you are okay with this.

V: I would like to formally invite you to form part of us, here in the RFA.

MC: Oh...!

MC: ...I would help a lot of people if I accepted, right?

V: Yes.

V: That's the purpose of the RFA.

V: **To give a hand to people that need it.**

MC: **Then I accept! (*v*)**

MC: ...Though I'm still not completely sure of what I'm supposed to do.

V: Good.

V: **Then I give you the welcome to the RFA.**

V: And don't worry.

V: You can do all your work through this app.

V: All you have to do is to invite new guests to the party.

V: And for that, you can count on the rest of the members to help you with the contacts.

V: **Also, I would like to ask you to try not to touch any of the desks and equipment in the apartment.**

V: Because it could activate some of the alarms set to protect the documents stored there.

MC: N-No problem!

V: Good.

V: Sorry for not staying for longer.

V: But I have to leave.

V: ...Jina.

Jina Han: Hmm?

V: **Please take care of things for me.**

Jina Han: ...Alright.

_**-V has logged out.** _

707: Aw.

707: He left too soon.

ZEN: Wonder what he is doing...?

Jina Han: **That's not your business.**

Jina Han: Now.

Jina Han: Assistant Kang, would you summarize everything of importance for MC?

Jaehee Kang: Fine.

Jaehee Kang: Basically...

* * *

**Later that day...**

It took MC a pair of hours to go to her apartment and carry the few things she had to her new place...

It felt weird to think about it in that way.

Rika's apartment was so obviously bigger and nicer than her old one. And she didn't have to pay anything for it while she worked for the RFA!

It almost sounded too perfect... But of course, the main condition for her to live there was to leave all Rika's stuff alone. Which gave her the impression of suddenly living in another person's place... Because, well, that was pretty much the case.

"MC. RFA's member." She repeated and then giggled. It not only sounded nice but now she could help those in need... **This would be her chance to be useful.**

She set all her stuff where she could and thought about all the people she had met.

 **V**. The leader of the RFA and **Rika** 's fiance. He was a pleasant guy. Old-fashioned, but still a friendly person. Though, she found him a bit melancholic... Maybe it was her imagination... What wasn't her imagination was the fact that she still didn't know his name...

 **Yoosung**. He was the most normal person in the RFA, considering everyone else was so spectacular or unorthodox. So, she could relate a lot to him… He was an amiable guy and played video-games like her too, so they probably would get along.

The same could be said about **Zen**. And seriously, he was probably the last person she expected to cross paths with that day. But to her surprise, he was just as likeable in private as he was in public when interacting with his fans... Though; he had shown a slightly funny narcissistic side and a kind of rude behaviour towards a certain woman on the RFA... But otherwise; he was a chill and funny guy.

Chill and funny. That would also describe **707** or **Luciel**. The hacker and security officer of the RFA was an extremely playful guy... Though she wondered, would Seven really be like that even when feeling stressed or troubled...? Also, he was scary in a somehow roundabout way. After all, Seven sounded sincere when saying he would look for everything he could find about her, to make sure she was a safe person to have around in the RFA.

In any case, MC was openly accepted for the male population in the RFA... Unfortunately; it seemed her acceptation in the other female-members' case was mixed.

First, **Jaehee.** Shewas a professional, smart and very hard-working woman. But despite her serious appearance, she had shown a more relaxed side, especially when Zen was involved. However, Jaehee seemed to still be wary of her. And well, considering everything that happened, she couldn't really blame her. MC just hoped that the woman would eventually trust more in her.

Finally, **Jina.** She was Jaehee's boss, and pretty much the RFA's second-in-command... The woman was serious and stern to a fault, to the point she could comprehend why Seven would call her uptight. But she had this aura of being a cool and powerful woman that she found SO attractive... Yeah, Jina was kinda her type... And what sealed the deal was to see how sweet she could be, even though it seemed that kinder side of her was only there for her cat.

Yeah. Because of the misunderstanding with Elizabeth the 3rd, they started on the wrong foot. But after V's petition, Jina started behaving in a slightly more polite way with her.

Maybe they would truly get along once Seven proved her innocence!

"That would be nice." She sighed happily and let herself fall on the bed of her new room. "Jina Han... J-i-n-a H-a-n..." It was a cute name.

...And one that definitely sounded familiar.

"Jina Han...?" She about that name and then she had a realization. "W-Wait...!" She stood up and grabbed her phone with urgency, typing the name in the browser. "O-Oh..." The first result was a Wikipedia article with the photo of the same stern-looking but gorgeous woman. "I-I'm an idiot!"

* * *

_**-707 has logged in.** _

707: Jina!

707: Jina!

707: Come on! Log in!

707: **It's important.**

707: ...

707: Okay! Ill log out if you don't connect in:

707: 3.

707: 2.

707: 1.

_**-Jina Han has logged in.** _

Jina Han: What is it?

707: lol

707: That was close

707: Have been waiting to talk to u! 3

Jina Han: **What is it?**

707: **SO COLD... (T.T)**

707: Simply wanted to inform you of some of the preliminary stuff I found about MC.

707: Discovered something juicy! (+_+)

Jina Han: ...Is there something suspicious about her after all?

Jina Han: Did you already tell V about it?

707: **Yeah, V was the first to know**

707: But is not anything bad perse, lol.

Jina Han: So she is good, then...?

Jina Han: What did you find?

707: Want to know what I found?

Jina Han: Yes.

707: Really...?

707: Are you sure?

Jina Han: Yes.

707: I can't be responsible for what will happen to you if I tell you.

707: Your eyes will pop-out in surprise.

707: It'll change your world forever.

707: **Nothing will be the same anymore.**

707: But if you really want to know...

Jina Han: No.

707: **W-WHAT?! (O.o)**

Jina Han: **This is a waste of time. (-_-)**

Jina Han: If there's nothing wrong about MC, then I don't care about whatever you found...

Jina Han: So have a good night.

707: **WAIT!**

707: Fine! I'm sending you a document to your email!

707: Just take a look at it and you'll get it.

707: It's auto-explicative.

Jina Han: Hmm...

Jina Han: Ok.

_**-Jina Han has logged out.** _

707: Uff. That was close.

707: But now the Noble Warrior of Justice 7-0-7 accomplished his mission!

707: ...

707: It's kinda funny though.

707: I was sure her background was supposed to be like...

707: Well... Inexistent by design, actually.

707: Because it would help with the auto-insertion and stuff, lol.

707: So this was unexpected...

707: **An error in the Matrix, maybe! (O.o)**

_**-Jina Han has logged in.** _

707: You are back!

707: What do you think?

707: Cool, right?!

Jina Han: ...

Jina Han: **MC is a C &R employee.**

707: YAY! ;D

707: It was a curious detail that made me suspicious for a moment to say the truth...

707: But for now her background is so clean and pure as my soul! 33

Jina Han: ...

707: In any case, it should take me two more days to complete her background check.

707: So don't worry!

Jina Han: Fine.

707: Lol.

707: It's hilarious how MC didn't even realize you were her boss.

Jina Han: She doesn't work directly under me.

Jina Han: And I can't be the only 'Jina Han' in Korea.

Jina Han: So I doubt she even suspected it was me.

707: That's a good point...

707: Actually.

707: I can look for the exact number of 'Jina Han'sin the country if you want.

Jina Han: **I don't.**

707: Cool!

707: Il report you the results later!

Jina Han: ...

707: But in any case.

707: It's funny that you didn't realize it either.

Jina Han: As I said, I'm not her direct boss.

Jina Han: I have never met or even seen her before.

Jina Han: And even if I had, it would be difficult for me to remember.

Jina Han: How many people do you think works for C&R?

707: Well.

707: Considering last month's reports...

Jina Han: **That was a rhetoric question.**

Jina Han: ...

Jina Han: Also.

Jina Han: You hacked C&R database for MC info, right?

707: lolol.

Jina Han: I see.

Jina Han: Don't do something like that again without asking me.

707: Sorry, Ms CEO.

707: But for me is easier to say sorry than ask for permission!

Jina Han: ...Fine.

Jina Han: Then I'll tell you I'm sorry next time.

Jina Han: **After Ill sue you.**

707: (O.o)

Jina Han: Good night.

_**-Jina Han has logged out.** _

707: (o.O)

707: Huh...

707: Being a god is an ungrateful job...

_**-707 has logged out.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the first chapter.
> 
> What do you think?! Do you like it how I wrote the characters? I hope so!
> 
> One thing I would like to say is that the next chapters will be a lot shorter than this one.
> 
> I just did this one 5k words to cover the prologue and setting for the fic!
> 
> In any case. Let your reviews follow and favourite!


End file.
